wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Write A Caption
Write a caption for any of the pictures on Write A Caption or use one in your article! Same goes for the pictures in the archive New pictures are added daily (except on weekends) Check the archive for ones you may have missed. Don't forget to get polled. =Gas Prices In Death Valley, California= * At this rate, it's time to get a milk-powered car. - The Lake Effect 19:44, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::Brilliant!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:17, 21 May 2008 (UTC) *Welcome to the end of the road. --Grazon 20:58, 22 May 2008 (UTC) *Last Chance for Gas --Randroid 03:30, 23 May 2008 (UTC) =Oil Executives Testify Before Congress= * How many of you make more in a week that some countries make in a year? --Grazon 20:58, 22 May 2008 (UTC) =Water Discovered Leaking Beneath Repaired Levee= * Note to self: Do not use paper towels and sponges to fill up levee. - The Lake Effect 08:29, 22 May 2008 (UTC) =West Virginia Senator Robert Byrd Addresses Appropriations Committee= * I said pull my finger damn it!!! --Grazon 18:19, 23 May 2008 (UTC) * Hey! who let that damn cloud in here!?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:41, 25 May 2008 (UTC) =Tornadoes Hits Southern California= *In related news, California voted to allow gay marriage to take place today....--Mr SmokesTooMuch 15:07, 23 May 2008 (UTC) *Bullcrap. This is from "The Day After Tomorrow". =California Lifts Ban On Gay Marriage= *Man attacks California State flag with large, erect belt. More at eleven--Mr SmokesTooMuch 15:08, 23 May 2008 (UTC) *"Are you wearing a belt, or are you just happy to see me?" --Randroid 04:11, 28 May 2008 (UTC) *Figures, the BEARS are responsible for gay marriage... - The Lake Effect 07:17, 28 May 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever To Celebrate Memorial Day= Abra Cadabera! Hey! Why ain't the press disappearin'? He heh he--Mr SmokesTooMuch 15:05, 25 May 2008 (UTC) "I'm a lame duck! I can do whatever the hell I want to! I think I might... do THIS!" --OHeL 01:28, 28 May 2008 (UTC) =U.S. Army Developing Robotic Soldier Suit= * Energy Crisis? What Energy Crisis? --Grazon 19:26, 25 May 2008 (UTC) * "It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A..."--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:40, 25 May 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Celebrates Memorial Day= * Thanks for minting us fresh veterans. --Randroid 03:27, 26 May 2008 (UTC) *By hugging the President, you hereby agree to sign up for a tour in Iraq... - The Lake Effect 07:18, 28 May 2008 (UTC) =Scientists Celebrate Spacecraft Landing On Mars= * greatest savings throw ever!!! 20:24, 27 May 2008 (UTC)Grazon =Man Sells Beetles As Pets= John, Paul, George, Ringo, Pete Best and Billy Preston. --OHeL 01:12, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Oh yeah... and Yoko is the half beetle under his left arm... --OHeL 01:16, 28 May 2008 (UTC) "Love, Love, Love - All you need is love!" --Randroid 04:42, 28 May 2008 (UTC) =Berlin Creates Memorial To Homosexual Victims Of Nazi Regime= "Telegram for Larry Craig..." --OHeL 01:24, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Why is it that this black box vaguely resembles a closet? --Randroid 04:40, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Why is it that the guy in the white coat vaguely resembles a scientist?--GlennBecksATool 04:43, 28 May 2008 (UTC)